There are a number of semiconductor die packages. In one example of a semiconductor die package, a semiconductor die is mounted to a lead frame with leads. Wires couple the semiconductor die to the leads. The wires, the semiconductor die and then the most of the lead frame (except for the leads that extend outward) are then encapsulated in a molding material. The molding material is then shaped. The formed semiconductor die package includes a molded body that has leads extending laterally away from the molded body. The semiconductor die package can be mounted onto a circuit board.
While such semiconductor packages are useful, improvements could be made. For example, it would be desirable if the thickness of a semiconductor die package could be reduced. As consumer electronics (e.g., cell phones, laptop computers, etc.) continue to decrease in size, there is an ever increasing demand for thinner electronic devices and thinner electronic components. In addition, it would be desirable to improve the heat dissipation properties of a semiconductor die package. For example, power semiconductor devices such as vertical MOSFETs (metal oxide field effect transistors) can generate a significant amount of heat. For high output power applications (e.g., more than 60 Watts), special packaging is required to remove heat from the power transistor to prevent overheating. Overheating can also degrade the operational characteristics of a power transistor.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems individually and collectively.
Embodiments of the invention are directed to semiconductor die packages and methods for making semiconductor die packages.
One embodiment of the invention is directed to a semiconductor die package comprising: (a) a semiconductor die comprising a first surface, a second surface, and a vertical power MOSFET having a gate region and a source region at the first surface, and a drain region at the second surface; (b) a drain clip having a major surface and being electrically coupled to the drain region; (c) a gate lead electrically coupled to the gate region; (d) a source lead electrically coupled to the source region; and (e) a non-conductive molding material encapsulating the semiconductor die, wherein the major surface of the drain clip is exposed through the non-conductive molding material.
Another embodiment of the invention is directed to a semiconductor die package comprising: (a) a semiconductor die comprising a first surface, a second surface, and a vertical power MOSFET having a gate region and a source region at the first surface, and a drain region at the second surface; (b) a drain clip having a major surface and being electrically coupled to the drain region; (c) a drain lead electrically coupled to an end of the drain clip; (d) a gate lead electrically coupled to the gate region; (e) a source lead structure including at least one source lead and a protruding region having a major surface, and a die attach surface opposite the major surface of the source lead structure, the die attach surface being electrically coupled to the source region; and (f) a non-conductive molding material encapsulating the semiconductor die, wherein the major surface of the drain clip is exposed through the non-conductive molding material.
Another embodiment of the invention is directed to a method for making a semiconductor die package, the method comprising: (a) providing a semiconductor die comprising a first surface, a second surface, and a vertical power MOSFET having a gate region and a source region at the first surface, and a drain region at the second surface; (b) attaching a source lead structure to the source region and a gate lead to the gate region; (c) attaching a drain clip having a major surface to the drain region; (d) molding an molding material around the semiconductor die, whereby the major surface is exposed through the molding material.
These and other embodiments of the invention are described in further detail below.